Kazuki Kurebayashi
is Yuzuki Kurebayashi's twin brother. He is one of the few non-Selectors to know about Selector Battles. Later, he became Yuzuki's lover as her wish came true. Appearance Kazuki has shoulder length black hair and golden eyes. He normally ties his hair up into a ponytail. He also occasionally tied his hair on its back. For the most part of the first series, Kazuki wears the normal school uniform. However on casual outings, he will wear loose casual clothes like jumpers and T-shirts. At home, Kazuki normally wears a green long-sleeved T-shirt. Personality Kazuki has a very friendly personality and often helps his sister and Rūko with the game, which he understands quite well, due to playing WIXOSS before it got popular and before he knew about the Selector Battles. He is a very kind and sociable person to people.In Episodes 3 and 10 of Infected, Kazuki admits that when he was younger, he was a very shy child and that it was because of Yuzuki, keeping him on the right path, that he was able to become the person that he is now. As a result, Kazuki is also not afraid to stand up to someone, if they insult his sister. Kazuki cares a lot about his twin sister, Yuzuki, and is willing to do whatever it takes to help her out with becoming an Eternal Girl e.g. this was seen in episode 2, where he met up with Momoko to meet a player who was willing to trade for an Adamasphere for a card, in order to help Yuzuki improve her deck. Kazuki is also a little bit clueless when it comes to girls, love and relationships and people's real intentions, as he was originally unaware of Yuzuki's feelings for him and the real reasons for why some of his classmates (including one particular female classmate) were trying to act friendly with him (because he was popular). Background Kazuki is the younger twin brother of Yuzuki Kurebayashi. Back when he was a child, he was incredibly shy for most of kindergarten and elementary school, however became more popular and sociable thanks to Yuzuki's influence. In both of the Selector series, Kazuki goes to the same middle school as his sister, and is a senior WIXOSS player. He is the one who originally introduces Yuzuki to the game and gave her the special Red Ambition deck which came with Hanayo, in the hopes of allowing Yuzuki to make some friends. Chronology Selector infected WIXOSS Kazuki first appears being brought by Yuzuki at the rooftop along with Rūko. He notices that Rūko is able to hear Hanayo, when Rūko mentions how Hanayo speaks normally compared to her LRIG who only purrs like a cat. He also adds that since he's not a Selector, he has Yuzuki speak in place of Hanayo instead. When Yuzuki pressured R to battle with her, Kazuki voiced his opinion on how unfair a game it would be since Rūko doesn't even know the rules. Yuzuki continued to challenge Rūko to a Selector Battle nonetheless, declaring that she would defeat Rūko before she gets the chance to learn the rules. As both girls were sent to an alternate dimension, Kazuki instructs Rūko what to do during her turn, much to Yuzuki's dismay. Although Yuzuki complained to Kazuki, Kazuki was unable to hear their voices from the outside. When Kazuki tells Rūko to call out her LRIG's name and attack, during that moment, Rūko names her LRIG "Tama". Kazuki then tells Yuzuki that he doesn't think that the battle is fair, which it should, especially if it is a battle for her wish. When lunchtime ended, Kazuki tells the two girls to get back in the real world. Since a unknown 3rd party had arrived, in this case a teacher, the battle was interrupted and both girls were sent back to the real world. Before going back to class, just as Rūko was about to ask Yuzuki what she was flustered about earlier, Yuzuki leads Kazuki away. Yuzuki later reveals to Rūko that she and Kazuki are twins.selector infected WIXOSS, "This Miracle Trembles" Selector spread WIXOSS In Selector spread WIXOSS, Kazuki has much more of a minor role for the first half of the series, due to dating Hanayo (who he thinks is Yuzuki, having taken possession of her body). ''However, he later gets a bigger role in the last 3 episodes, as he helps Rūko and the others stop the Selector Battles. In Episode 10, after saving Hanayo from almost being hit by a car during their date, Kazuki states that Hanayo has been acting weird for a while. When Hanayo questions him on how long she has been acting weird, and which version of her does he like best, Kazuki gets confused. However, Hanayo spots the real Iona before he can press further. In Episode 11, Kazuki comes back from the convenient store early, and winds up overhearing Hanayo telling Yuzuki, Rūko, Hitoe and Yuki about how guilty she feels for deceiving him, because she's not really Yuzuki. Hearing her say this, Kazuki drops his bags which alerts Hanayo to his presence. He then storms in the room and demands to see Yuzuki's card, much to her embarrassment. Hanayo yells at Yuzuki that she can't grant her wish anymore and runs out of the apartment. Just before Kazuki also chases after her, Hitoe pulls him back and tells him that she'll tell him everything, if he'll just listen to them. After Hanayo is taken to the hospital, Kazuki comforts Yuzuki by holding her card to his chest, after Hitoe alerts him to Yuzuki's panicking, crying and screaming. On the hospital roof, after hearing their story, Kazuki says that he believes them due to sensing Yuzuki's presence from the card. He then bears witness to Rūko's match against Hitoe. After Rūko enters the white room and Hitoe and Yuzuki are sent back to reality, Kazuki proposes that Mayu might exist somewhere in the real world, which reminds Hitoe of a mansion behind the library. He then goes with them to Mayu's mansion only to find it abandoned and in a state of disrepair. Additionally, Kazuki takes possession of Yuzuki's card for the rest of the final battle, and never lets go of it. After talking to the caretaker, they discover that Mayu had died some time ago. In Episode 12, Kazuki, Hitoe and Yuzuki sneak into Mayu's former home. Finding the door to her bedroom jammed, Kazuki slams it open with his shoulder. Yuzuki describes her room, as "sad-looking," as there's no windows except for the one window on the roof and the room is filled with toys and books thrown everywhere, as well as paintings of the sky. After Yuzuki reclaims her body, Yuzuki tells Rūko that Kazuki had suggested that she try different cards. He is then seen meeting up with Yuzuki at the station, and the two of them are later seen hanging out. Though whether they are dating or not at the end of the series is left up to the viewer, but judging by Yuzuki's happy expression when she sees him and their interactions while walking, it is apparent that they have gotten closer as a result of everything that has happened. Lostorage conflated WIXOSS In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Kazuki serves as a minor character. In Episode 11, Kazuki briefly appears in one of the flashbacks relating to Hitoe's and his discovery of Mayu's house. He then officially appears in the last episode, being greeted back by Ruko, Tama, Hitoe and an ecstatic Yuzuki having come back to Japan after studying abroad, about 6 months after the Selector Battles have been permanently ended by Kiyoi Mizushima. Other Appearances He is briefly mentioned in the Blu-ray exclusive Midoriko and Piruluk-tan shorts. In the first short, he is referred to by Yuzuki as the person she likes. Relationships Yuzuki Kurebayashi Yuzuki is Kazuki's twin sister, however, he is initially unaware of Yuzuki's feelings for him. Kazuki constantly continues to look out for his sister. He is extremely considerate towards his sister and is extremely grateful to Yuzuki for all the stuff that she does and had done for him over the years. Later on, Kazuki becomes aware of Yuzuki's romantic feelings towards him, when Hanayo confesses Yuzuki's feelings for him while in Yuzuki's body. After thinking on it more, Kazuki states that he's always loved Yuzuki in the same way too. In Selector spread WIXOSS, Kazuki continues to show a strong bond with Yuzuki, despite dating what he thinks is Yuzuki (Hanayo). He is able to sense that something is wrong with Yuzuki/Hanayo and begins to feel that Yuzuki might not be Yuzuki to a degree despite still being unaware of what he is feeling. After finding out the truth, Kazuki becomes able to sense Yuzuki's presence within her card and can tell subtly tell when she is upset. He also doesn't let go of her card until the whole matter with Mayu is over. After Yuzuki gets her body back, Kazuki becomes closer with his sister and hangs out with her more. Though whether or not they are dating at the end of the series is left up to the viewer, it is apparent that they have gotten closer as a result of everything that has happened. Ruko Kominato Kazuki is one of Ruko's first friends and WIXOSS teacher. He teaches her on the rules of WIXOSS during her first Selector Battle with Yuzuki and introduces her to Momoko's card shop. Kazuki often hangs out with her, whenever he hangs around with Yuzuki. Decks Although not a Selector, he is a casual player of WIXOSS and is quite talented among his peers. On occasion he also plays with his sister Yuzuki. He primarily uses a Green Midoriko Deck that focuses on Living Spirit: Earth Beast and Nature Spirit: Plant cards, however, he will use other colors as well. '''Kazuki's Deck' LRIG DECK: * Midoriko, Combat Girl * Midoriko, First Girl * Midoriko, Second Girl * Midoriko, Third Girl * Midoriko, Fourth Girl ARTS * SIGNI Level 1 * Salvia, Natural Plant * Mi-Ke, Phantom Beast Level 2 * Level 3 *Baromet, Natural Plant Level 4 *Mandore, Natural Plant *Cannon, Ballista Quotes Trivia Gallery Character Art Designs chara_11c.png|Back and side chara_11b.png Screenshots References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Non Selector Category:Other Characters Category:Human